Retrouvailles
by Atlante41
Summary: Discussion entre Sam et Daniel après le retour de la plus grande scientifique de l'univers au sein du SGC.


**Retrouvailles**

Spoiler: saison 9, Episode 6 (mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir vu)

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous (sniff)

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la fic la plus récente que j'ai écrite (il y a plus d'un an). D'autres sont en prévision...

* * *

Dire qu'elle était revenue uniquement pour leur donner un coup de main! Le retour s'avérait… pour le moins sportif! Et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'au fond, cela ne lui déplaisait pas… La Zone 51 présentait certes l'incomparable avantage de posséder des labos permettant à son insatiable cerveau de cogiter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Horaires réguliers. Nourriture nettement supérieure à l'ordinaire habituel d'une base militaire. Mais les voyages intergalactiques lui manquaient, finalement. De même que la décharge d'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines lorsqu'elle était en mission.

Enfin, pour ce soir, après avoir successivement vu exploser une planète entière, une porte des étoiles géante, traversé la moitié de la galaxie dans les deux sens à bord du Prométhée, perdu Vala Mal Doran Dieu sait où et manqué, en prime, d'assister à l'énième mort de Daniel, elle avait son quota d'adrénaline et n'aspirait plus qu'à regagner tranquillement ses pénates. Prendre une bonne douche. Commander une pizza peut-être et s'endormir devant un talk-show débile. Et bien sûr, passer un petit coup de fil indispensable à Washington, à moins que…

-Sam!

Elle suspendit sa main à quelques fractions de millimètres au-dessus du clavier de l'ascenseur, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis que Daniel bondissait dans la cabine, le regard étincelant de mille questions.

-Hem! toussota Sam en appuyant sur le bouton «niveau 0». Vous récupérez très vite!

-Euh… oui… il semblerait que nous avons quelque peu surestimé l'effet de ces maudits bracelets. Le Docteur Lam estime que je suis apte à rentrer chez moi.

-Excellente recrue, Lam…

-Oui, en effet…

-Elle me rappelle Janet.

Une ombre passa sur son visage à l'évocation de son amie dramatiquement disparue deux ans plus tôt.

-En parlant de Janet… murmura Daniel. Comment va Cassie?

-Bien… Elle a eu un passage difficile, il y a quelques temps. Mais… mes horaires en Zone 51 m'ont permis de l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes… et maintenant, elle va très bien.

-Emploi du temps de bureaucrate, hein?

Sam sourit largement.

-Seulement pour l'emploi du temps, Daniel.

-Et… euh… vous avez des nouvelles de Jack?

Et voilà. On y était. En plein dans le mille. Le sourire de Sam se crispa imperceptiblement tandis qu'un léger flux sanguin affluait vers ses pommettes.

-Oui. Comme vous, Daniel.

-Vous croyez qu'il se plaît à Washington? Lui qui jurait d'aller prendre sa retraite dans le Minnesota…

-Son lac et ses poissons lui manquent, vous savez…

-Ah, son lac… soupira l'archéologue. Cette espèce de flaque vaseuse remplie de moustiques…

Là-dessus, Daniel n'avait pas tort. Le lac était un véritable vivier à moustiques. Ils étaient tous rentrés de leur fameuse partie de pêche avec des cloques énormes. Sauf Jack, qui prétendait être trop vieux et trop coriace pour intéresser un quelconque insecte affamé. Enfin, coriace, ça dépendait des moments…

Sam secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées malvenues. Elle connaissait suffisamment Daniel pour anticiper ses tentatives d'approche, aussi subtiles fussent-elles. En général, elle appréciait ses avis et conseils; c'était un véritable ami, presque un frère. Sûrement l'une des personnes de qui elle se sentait la plus proche. Mais pas ce soir. Surtout pas ce soir.

-Alors, Sam, à quoi ressemble le désert du Nevada?

-Mmm… C'est immense… et désertique…

-Logique.

-N'est-ce pas!

Etait-ce seulement une impression ou cet ascenseur remontait vers la surface à une allure d'escargot?

-Comment trouvez-vous Mitchell?

-Pas mal. Il est à sa place au sein de SG1.

-Jack ne pouvait faire meilleur choix.

-Je pense surtout que, vu ses états de service, Mitchell méritait cette affectation plus que n'importe qui d'autre au sein de l'Armée de l'Air.

-Même vous?

-Même moi.

-Alors vous ne regrettez rien?

-Regretter quoi, Daniel?

-Dans la logique des choses, c'est à vous que Jack aurait dû remettre le commandement de SG1. Vous étiez la plus qualifiée pour…

-Daniel! J'avais d'autres priorités et, de plus, dois-je vous rappeler que Teal'c et vous aviez décidé également de quitter le SGC? D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous restés?

L'archéologue esquissa une grimace contrariée:

-Disons que Vala Mal Doran m'a fait rater mon vol en partance pour Atlantis… Et maintenant, avec les Oris…

-Et Teal'c?

-J'ai la vague impression que les Jaffas nouvellement libérés de la domination Goa'ulds ont du mal à s'entendre…

Une sonnerie aigrelette vint interrompre cette discussion. Avec un sourire contrit, Sam repêcha son téléphone portable dans une poche de sa veste en cuir et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

-Carter.

Son sourire s'adoucit brusquement. Elle écouta longuement la voix qui lui parlait à l'autre bout du combiné, toujours avec cette expression apaisée que Daniel n'avait pas manqué de noter.

-… absolument. Oui, comme toujours. Cela me paraît être une excellente idée, je n'en ai pas de meilleure à proposer dans l'immédiat. Entendu, on fait comme ça. Oui… moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha.

-Hem! dit Daniel. Vous avez une voiture à l'extérieur? Vous voulez que je vous dépose chez vous?

-Merci beaucoup, mais ça n'est pas nécessaire.

-Vous en êtes sûre?

-Certaine!

Il avait deviné. De cela aussi, elle en était certaine. Et non, elle ne lui dirait rien. Pas encore. Pas comme ça. Et surtout pas dans l'ascenseur du SGC, ni même dans le moindre couloir de Cheyenn Mountain. Au nom du ciel, cette foutue cabine allait-elle un jour regagner la surface de la terre?

-Sam… Vous avez des nouvelles de Pete?

Ah, bon sang! Voilà qu'il mettait Pete sur le tapis, maintenant!

-Non. Aucune.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris…

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ou plutôt…

Elle se tût.

-Ou plutôt?

-Je crois que vous comprenez très bien, Daniel.

-J'aimerais mieux que vous me le disiez vous-même, Sam.

-Non.

-Non?

-Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Pas ici. Et pas comme ça.

Daniel parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis renonça. Un sourire affectueux éclaira son visage et ses yeux clairs pétillants de malice. Il posa la main sur le bras de son amie.

-Vous avez l'air heureuse, Sam.

-Vous avez raison. Je le suis.

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking du niveau 0. Sam et Daniel se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne nuit avant de s'éloigner dans des directions opposées.

L'archéologue regagna rapidement sa voiture. Après avoir passé les barrages de sécurité, il s'engagea sur la route en lacets qui descendait paisiblement vers Colorado Springs sous une lune argentée. Il roulait depuis dix bonnes minutes, tournant et retournant dans sa tête sa conversation avec Sam, quand un véhicule apparut loin derrière lui et se rapprocha rapidement avec la visible intention de le doubler.

Daniel fronça les sourcils: ce 4X4 lui paraissait des plus familiers… Au moment où il le dépassa, il reconnut la silhouette et le visage de Sam sur le siège passager. Le conducteur, lui, resta indiscernable. Mais Daniel n'eut besoin d'aucun éclairage particulier pour deviner, malgré l'obscurité, le maintien raide et les traits moqueurs du Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill…

FIN


End file.
